Speed
by Minki Elfishy
Summary: Siwon; Legenda jalanan karena kehebatannya dalam mengendarai motor kini mengalami perubahan drastis dalam hidupnya hingga menjadi seorang kurir. Apalagi kini ia harus dihadapkan oleh ancaman yang mengintai dirinya disaat ia kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah ia rindukan selama ini. Mampukah ia untuk bebas dan menyelamatkan orang yang ia cintai dari ancaman tersebut? SiHae!


Title : Speed

Note : Terinspirasi oleh salah satu K-Movie..

Hope all of us will be love it..^^

Main Cast :

Siwon Choi

Donghae Lee

Minho Choi

Genre : Action, Comedy, Romane, Crime, Yaoi, BL

Rated : T

Summarry : Siwon Choi; seorang geng motor legendaris yang entah kenapa mengalami perubahan drastis dalam hidupnya hingga ia kini hanyalah menjadi seorang kurir, harus menerima kejutan menarik dan berbahaya dalam pekerjaannya itu.

Mampukah ia mengatasinya? 

* * *

_**Speed -**_

* * *

_**Siwon's POV**_

"_Aku… entah untuk alasan apa aku merindukannya kini. Sudah terlampau lama kami tak pernah bertemu. Apakah ia masih mengingatku? Mungkin untuk sedikit alasan atau sekedar terlintas kenangan masa lalu. Tapi kini, takdir memanglah sedang tak berada dipihakku._

_Aku? Melihatnya lagi sekarang.. Tapi kenapa pada waktu yang tak tepat ini? Waktu dimana ia sedang terancam bahaya karenaku? Apakah kami akan terpisah kembali oleh momen tak tepat ini?_

_Aku tak akan membiarkan ini semua terjadi lagi.. Aku akan membayar semua kesalahanku di masa lalu yang sudah kuperbuat padamu. Karena telah meninggalkanmu, Aku membuatmu menangis, dan aku telah membuatmu kecewa."_

Dapat kudengar perlahan suara bising bel rumahku disertai dengan sebuah teriakkan suara yang beriringan; itu membuatku sulit untuk mendengar semuanya secara jelas, tapi aku yakin kalau suara itu adalah milik Hyukjae; partner kerjaku saat ini. Entah nasib apa yang sedang kami jalani sekarang, dari 2 orang geng motor yang paling legendaries; nasib kami seakan jatuh berpuluh-puluh tingkatan hingga menjadi ya…"Seorang kurir", itu terdengar lucu kan? Tapi apa mau dikata, nasib memanglah nasib sekarang, aku dan Hyukjae hanyalah bisa menjalankan permainan takdir itu sekarang.

Kalian pasti sedikit bertanya, mengapa aku dengan mudahnya menebak suara itu? Tentu saja, karena hanya suara itulah yang paling sering kudengar selama 4 tahun terakhir ini.

"_Ya ya… tunggu semenit lagi, Aku masih lelah Hyuk"_kataku dengan sedikit berteriak.

"_Mwo? Lelah? Apa kau gila Siwon? Lihat! Jam berapa sekarang? Kau mau kita berdua dibakar hidup-hidup oleh Tuan Kangin? _" jawabnya dengan nada keras.

Aku penasaran akan hantu apa yang sedang merasuk ke dalam diriku sekarang saat mataku dengan tajamnya melihat weker yang ada di meja nakas. Aku hanya melompat keluar dari ranjangku .

"_Hah? Sudah pukul 09 sekarang? Oh Tuhan! Kangin sajangnim pasti tak akan segan-segan memecatku kali ini."_kataku dengan mata membulat tak percaya.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian….

"_Hyuk! Aku siap sekarang! Ayo cepat kita berangkat!" _kataku cepat sambil melihat kearah Eunhyuk.

"_Aigoo…. Kenapa anak ini tampak begitu labil, tidakkah kamu bilang kalau kamu masih lelah? Kenapa kamu begitu bergairah untuk berangkat sekarang?"_ tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"_Aiishh! Untuk itu…. Ahhhh… lupakan! Yang terpenting sekarang adalah, pikirkan alasan yang terbaik untuk menyelamatkan kita berdua dari Kangin sajangnim"; _kataku dengan wajah cemas.

"_Uhh.. selalu saja…"_jawabnya malas.

* * *

-_Skip Time-_

"Hyuk, alasan apa lagi yang kamu dapat untuk menyelamatkan kita kali ini?" Eunhyuk hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, dan dapat kamu bayangkan wajahnya yang seperti monyet, sungguh membuatku ingin membakarnya hidup-hidup. "Hey… kenapa kamu melihat kearahku seperti itu, Siwon?" Eunhyuk sedikit menyelidiki. "Ahh gwaenchana gwaenchana… Kamu terlalu percaya diri Hyuk"; kataku dengan sedikit gugup. "Jadi, kamu punya solusi? Aku cukup lelah ketika hidupku hanyalah untuk memikirkan strategi kebohongan setiap harinya; kata Eunhyuk dengan tampang lelah. 

* * *

-Ruang kerja Kangin- 

"Pagi pak.. sahutku dan Eunhyuk bersamaan." Dapat terlihat jelas olehku tanduk-tanduk iblis mulai tumbuh perlahan di kepala Kangin sajangnim sekarang. "Hmmm… Apa lagi alasan kalian berdua untuk keterlambatan kalian pagi ini? Nenekmu meninggal lagi Hyuk? Atau ibumu dirawat lagi di rumah sakit sekarang? Kangin sajangnim bertanya dengan nada risih. Baru saja pikiran positif terlintas dipikiranku, tapi semua itu hilang dan buyar seketika saat suara pukulan dari meja Kangin. Aku hampir saja mengalami serangan jantung, dan tubuhku menegang sesaat; aku tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan ekspresi ketakutan Eunyuk sekarang.

"Siwon, bagaimana ini? Kata Eunhyuk dengan nada sedikit berbisik. "Aku pun tak tahu Hyuk, mungkin memang kita harus benar-benar mendapatkan hukuman hari ini." Lihatlah perubahan ekspresi wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah 180 derajat dengan matanya yang melotot kearahku. "Yaaaa! Apa yang sedang kalian diskusikan sekarang eoh? Kata Kangin dengan nada menyela. "Tidak pak. Jawab kami berdua telak.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar…. Katanya terhenti saat ponselnya berdering.

"Huh! Hyuk, akhirnya kita tak jadi dipecat juga ya.. ehehehehe… Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Mworago? Issh! Kau ini! Kata Eunhyuk sambil memukul kepalaku spontan. Kami berdua terus saja berjalan hingga berhenti di tempat parkir.

"Kemana paket itu akan kau antar? Tanya Eunhyuk singkat. " A…. gedung DSP, jawabku sambil memakai helm. " Oh itu, hati-hati… Jangan mengendarai motor layaknya orang gila Siwon. Sampai jumpa nanti waktu makan siang, kata Eunhyuk. "Oke bos! Kataku dengan nada siap. Tapi apa tanggapannya, hanyalah hembusan napas kasar dan sebuah gelengan kecil. Bahkan ia pun berlalu dengan mudahnya, " Aigoo…. Monyet itu benar-benar…. "Aku masih bisa mendengarmu Siwon.."balasnya yang membuatku kaget seketika. "Aissh! Betul-betul, kataku dalam. 

* * *

-_Sekarang, Gedung DSP – 11.45 am.-_

"Apakah benar ini kantor dari Tuan Han Geng? Tanyaku pada security gedung tersebut. "Ya benar, jawabnya singkat. "Gomawo Ahjussi, sambungku lagi.

Selang beberapa saat aku berjalan dan menaiki lift, aku sekarang hanyalah melihat sekeliling dan mencari ruangan untuk mengantarkan paket; ya benar, aku memanglah seorang kurir sekarang. Kuketuk pelan pintu, dan tanpa menunggu seorang pria yang mungkin adalah tuan Han itu membuka pintunya. "Permisi tuan, ini ada paket untuk anda, kataku dengan nada ramah. Pria itu mengambil paket dari tanganku, lalu dengan tanpa berkata apapun ia menutup pintu ruangan itu.

"Aissh! Pria ini benar-benar tak tahu sopan santun, aku terus saja bergerutu kesal sambil berjalan meninggalkan pintu ruangan itu hingga tiba-tiba ponselku berdering.

Setelah menerima panggilan dari Hyuk hyung, aku bergegas menuju tempat parkir dan… apa ini…? Sebuah ledakan yang berasal dari dalam gedung yang kumasuki tadi membuatku yang hendak menstarter motor terlempar sedikit jauh.

_Siwon's POV End…_

* * *

_Normal POV…_

Entah apa yang terjadi dalam beberapa detik setelah Siwon keluar dari Gedung DSP. Itu ledakan; ya benar, itu sebuah ledakan yang membuat sebagian konstruksi bangunan itu hancur dan bahkan beberapa kendaraan dan pejalan kaki yang lewat di sekitar situ terlempar akibat hempasan ledakannya.

Tak bisa dibayangkan dan ini tak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, sebuah bom meledak di gedung DSP di hari yang cukup indah ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, bunyi sirene dari ambulans-ambulans , mobil polisi, dan petugas pemadam kebakaran memadati tempat kejadian. Lalu bagaimana dengan Siwon? Dia masih saja terbaring dengan mata terbuka di atas tempat parkir gedung tersebut. Mungkin ia masih sedikit syok saat ledakan itu terjadi dengan cepat; sampai-sampai ia sendiri tak kepikiran akan terjadi hal seperti ini sekarang.

Kita tinggalkan Siwon sejenak, beralih ke tempat dimana ledakan bom itu berasal, terlihat ada begitu banyak polisi dan 3 orang detektif yang tengah sibuk menyelidiki penyebab terjadinya ledakan.

"Apa kau sudah memeriksa CCTV-nya? tanya Kibum dengan wajah serius. "Aniyo sunbae, tim 2 sedang memintanya ke ruang pantau sekarang, mereka bilang akan segera mengirimkan file rekamannya hari ini langsung ke kantor, jawab Kai mantap. "Baguslah, kalau begitu. Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil perincian korban-korban ledakannya, Kyungsoo? Tanya Kibum lagi. "Ada satu korban tewas dan puluhan yang lainnya luka-luka pak, jawab Kyungsoo. "Siapa korban tewas itu? Tanya Kibum cepat. "Kim Jaejoong." 

* * *

Siwon yang entah bagaimana sejak tadi hanyalah berdiri dibelakang Kibum di kantor polisi sekarang.

Kantor polisi yang gaduh akan ulah dari pelaku kriminal yang tertangkap hari ini membuat Kibum seakan menjadi geram. Ditambah Siwon yang sejak tadi menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Apa yang harus saya lakukan pak? Tanya Siwon dengan tampang yang ternyata terlihat amburadul karena terkena debu ledakan dari bangunan tadi.

"Sudahlah… Kau tak usah berbuat atau berkata apa-apa. Pulang dan beristirahatlah, kata Kibum cepat.

Siwon membungkuk hormat kepada Kibum, lalu berlalu meninggalkan kantor polisi itu.

Bersamaan dengan Siwon yang keluar dari kantor polisi tersebut, Kai dan Kyungsoo masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Mereka dengan cepat menghampiri meja Kibum. "Kami sudah berhasil mendapat rekaman CCTV terakhir dari Gedung DSP sejak pagi sebelum kejadian, ini USB-nya, kata Kai sambil menyerahkan USB kepada Kibum. Kibum pun mengangguk mantap dan menerima USB itu, lalu dihubungkannya USB itu ke laptop miliknya.

Setelah melihat semua aktivitas yang terjadi dalam Gedung DSP sejak pagi hingga waktu sebelum terjadi ledakan, mata Kibum sedikit menyipit pada sebuah bagian rekaman tersebut.

"Setelah kami melihatnya dari semua bagian rekaman, tidak ada aktivitas yang begitu mencurigakan terjadi pada gedung DSP. Hanya ada rekaman beberapa karyawan yang lewat dan… "Lalu siapa ini? Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat Kibum bertanya dengan nada penasaran. "Setahu saya, itu adalah kurir yang biasa mengantar paket ke setiap perusahaan. Apa sunbae mengenalnya? Tanya Kyungsoo. "Taeyanghajji… Aku memang mengenalnya.., sahut Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Siwon masuk dan menghempaskan tubuhnya lelah di ranjangnya. Ia tutup matanya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Belum lama ia menutup matanya, ponselnya kini kembali berdering.

"Ne, yeobseyo… Ada apa Hyung? Tanyanya malas. "Yaa! Neo eodiyya? Kenapa lama sekali? Cepatlah, hari ini kita dapat job besar, sahut Eunhyuk dari balik telepon. "Aku ingin istirahat hari ini hyung, kau pasti akan terkejut jika tahu apa yang terjadi padaku hari ini? Sambung Siwon sambil bangun dari posisinya dan duduk. "Apa lagi Siwon… Apa kau bisulan lagi? Sudahlah, jangan banyak alasan. Job kali ini bayarannya 2 kali lipat. Jadi cepat kau ke Gedung SM sekarang. "Tapi hyung ak…. Belum sempat Siwon melanjutkan perkataannya, Eunhyuk sudah langsung memutuskan panggilan. Alhasil, Siwon jadi kesal akan tingkah chingu-nya yang Cuma kakak beberapa hari darinya itu.

"Apa lagi dia… Benar-benar… Aissh! Jinjja!"

* * *

Siwon dengan kecepatan tinggi mengendarai motornya menuju gedung SM yang Eunhyuk sebutkan di telpon tadi. Tak butuh banyak waktu untuknya, apalagi dia adalah seorang legenda jalanan.

Lihat, sekarang ia sudah tiba di depan gedung SM dan memarkirkan motornya. Ia lepas helm-nya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam gedung tersebut. Entah siapa itu, ia muncul tiba-tiba dan mengganti helm milik Siwon dan menaruh beberapa paket dalam tas yang ada di motor Siwon.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Siwon pun keluar dan menghembuskan napasnya kasar. "Apa-apaan sih Hyuk hyung, dia sengaja mengerjai aku eoh? Aissh!, sahut Siwon kesal sambil menghampiri motornya.

Siwon pun menaiki motornya, dan belum sempat ia memakai helm, sebuah suara memanggilnya, "Yaa..! camkannmaneyo, kata seorang pria sambil mendekati motor Siwon. Siwon menaruh kembali helm-nya dan berbalik kearah pria itu. "Apa kamu si kurir yang tepat waktu mengantar paket kemana saja? Tanya pria itu lagi. "Ne, itu saya. Ada apa? Siwon balik bertanya.

"Baguslah, cepatlah antar aku ke Seoul Olympic Stadium, kata pria itu sambil duduk di belakang motor Siwon.

"Maaf, saya hanya kurir untuk mengantar paket, jawab Siwon pelan. "Toh paket atau orang pun itu sama saja. Kata sahabatmu tadi bisa kok, sambungnya mantap.

Jadi ini yang dimaksud oleh Hyuk hyung tadi… Aisssh! Benar-benar., Siwon membatin.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu kesana, ucap Siwon sambil mengambil helm di depannya.

"Berikan aku helm-mu itu, kata pria di belakang Siwon. "A… maaf, ini tak bisa. Nanti kita bisa ditilang jika aku tak memakai helm. Lagipula helm-ku ini juga hanya satu, sambung Siwon. "Jadi kau mau kepalaku pecah saat tiba-tiba kita terjatuh nanti? Ucap pria itu sarkatis.

Siwon yang tak mau ambil resiko buruk pun terpaksa memberikan helm-nya kepada pria di belakangnya.

Pria itu tersenyum kecil, "Hmmm,,, kau benar-benar berbeda sekarang Siwon, sahut pria itu.

Siwon yang kaget mendengar namanya disebut pun lalu berbalik dan memandang pria di belakangnya.

Lama ia memperhatikan wajah pria itu, hingga, " Donghae-ah? Ini benar-benar kamu? Tanya Siwon sedikit tak percaya. "Wae? Kaget ya kalau seorang namja lugu kayak aku bisa jadi artis sekarang? Sebetulnya aku yang harus bertanya kepadamu sekarang. Dimana si legenda motor itu sekarang? Apa hanya begini ia? Jadi kurir? Bukankah itu memalukan? Ucap Donghae panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau si Fishy dari Grup Super Junior itu.. Aku…ucapan Siwon terputus saat Donghae menjitak kepalanya. " Sudahlah.. Ayo berangkat! Aku bisa terlambat masuk konser nanti, sahut Donghae sambil memakai helm yang ia pegang.

"Camkanma! Apa helm-mu bisa berbunyi..? Lalu apa angka-angka ini? Kata Donghae yang membuat Siwon membalikkan wajahnya kearah Donghae. "Bunyi apa? Kau ini an… Oh… ini apa? Ucap Siwon sambil meraba-raba kaca helm-nya. "Ini benar helm-ku, sambungnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering,eh ternyata bukan ponselnya, melainkan ponsel lain yang ada di tas paket miliknya. "Ini ponsel siapa? Lalu paket-paket ini? Yeobseyyo, sahut Siwon saat mengangkat telpon tak dikenal itu.

"Ne.. Cepat antarkan paket itu ke tiga tempat yang akan aku katakan. Jangan sampai terlambat, kalau tidak, helm yang kau pakai itu akan meledak, karena telah otomatis terpasang bom dalam hitungan ledakan 30 menit, kata sang penelpon asing itu. "Mwoya.. Jangan mengada-ada. Aku tak memakai helm itu sekarang, sambung Siwon. "Sebuah permulaan yang bagus untukmu. Cepat antarkan paket itu dalam 30 menit, atau bom helm itu akan meledak, sambung penelpon misterius itu. "Mwoya.. Janganlah main-main, siapa kau? Zhoumi atau Leeteuk hyung, akan aku hajar kau bila main-main denganku, kata Siwon mulai kesal.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Siwon, penelpon itu malah terkekeh. "Cepatlah, aku akan mengaktifkan timer bom di helm itu sekarang. Jika kau main-main, maka kalian berdua pasti akan mati, sahut penelpon itu. "Siwon-ssi, kenapa helm ini susah untuk dilepas? Ada apa ini? Kata Donghae tiba-tiba sambil mencoba melepas pengait helm itu. Tapi Siwon dengan cepat memegang tangannya dan mencegah Donghae untuk melepaskannya. "Jangan… Katanya di helm ini sudah terpasang bom, ucap Siwon pelan. "Ya… Mwohae.. Bom kepalamu, sambung Donghae acuh. "Ini benar hae, percayalah.., sambung Siwon meyakinkan.

"Apa kau siap Siwon-ssi?" 

_**To be Continued**_

_**Mind to RNr**_

_**Pliss**_

_**Nih FF terbaru buat chingudeul yang udah nunggu aku update…**_

_**Ini FF aku sudah aku buat englishnya… ini versi terjemahannya**_

_**Semoga suka ya?**_

_**Happy Reading….**_

_**#MAMACITA**_


End file.
